There's something there
by 1 of a kind marauder
Summary: Lily and James song fic. one shot. sweet little reflections on their relationship by them and Sirius please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this. not the characters and not the song. on the bright side i do own the paper on which i wrote this (at least i think it was mine)

A/N- i wrote this last year after i'd finished one of my end of year tests. it's notmy best,but i thought i'd put it up anyway. so enjoy. hope everyone had a happy holiday and is looking forward to the new year. i know i am...

**There's Something There**  
A Lily and James song fic

**Lily's POV**

I can't believe it. I, LILY EVANS, have fallen for James Potter. James Potter of whom I have spent the last six tears of my life absolutely detesting. James Potter, Quidditch star, top of his class and a Marauder. The very same James Potter who has liked me since Third Year.

A few days ago, if you had told me that I was going to fall for James Potter, I would have told you that you were crazy, and out of your mind. But if you told me today, I would have told you that James is a very nice person who can be considerate when he wants to be.

There's something sweet 

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean_

_And he was coarse and unrefined_

_But now he's dear_

_And so I'm sure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it_

_There before_

**James's POV**

I have loved Lily Evans ever since third year. Something about her just made me go crazy for her. Maybe it's her looks, or her smarts, or her habit of never backing down. It could even have been her fondness for rules and her detest of me that made me like her. All I know is that I love her more than anything I've ever known.

I've had other girlfriends, sure, but they've never worked out. I'm too busy thinking about Lily to pay much attention to them. This year Lily and I have somehow managed to become friends, and I wonder if maybe, just maybe, she's fallen for me too.

She glanced this way 

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched_

_She didn't shudder at my paw_

_No it can't be_

_I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me _

_That way before_

Lily's POV

I can't believe it. James Potter asked me out. But that's not surprising. What's surprising is that I said yes. I said yes to a date with James Potter, my former archenemy! I don't believe I did that. I'm still in shock myself.

I guess it started when I learned James Potter was a real person with feelings. That he wasn't just that stuck-up over-egoed prankster I'd come to associate him with.

All Girls see in him is his looks, his talent, his brains. But have they ever looked past all that on the outside and really looked into his person inside? I did quite on accident and found in my heart two new emotions that I had never before associated with James Potter. One was respect. The other was, dare I say it, love.

New and a bit alarming 

_Who'd have ever thought _

_That this could be_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him _

_That I simply didn't see_

**Sirius's POV**

I've known James Potter since his birth practically. When he started liking a certain red head named Lily Evans, I thought nothing of it, it was just a fad anyway.

But James's crush turned into love as the years went by and I began to get worried that without Lily, James could never be truly happy. He told me all her good points, her weak spots, the little things she did. He told me so often that I told him to move on, to forget her. But he never could.

Lily never liked him. She always yelled at him and called him names, but I think deep down she was afraid of liking him. Afraid of being hurt. But James could never hurt her. He loved her too much.

Finally at the beginning of this year they became friends. I could tell that she was starting to fall for him. She didn't like it, and she denied it, but truth remained, she returned his feelings.

Now they're together. Inseparable. And I wondered why she didn't fall for him sooner, because they make such a great couple.

Who would have thought 

_Well bless my soul _

_Well who'd have known_

_Well who indeed_

_And who'd have guessed_

_They'd come together on their own_

_It's so peculiar _

_we'll wait and see_

_a few days more_

_There may be something there_

_That wasn't there before_

_You know perhaps, _

_There's something there _

_That wasn't there before. _


End file.
